Jacks neuer Körper
by Espiofan273
Summary: In dieser Story wird Jack von Wissenschaftlern gefangen genommen. Wieso und was mit ihm dort geschieht? Lest selbst!


**Chaotix**

Dank eines gewissen Chamelions (Espio) das ein Portal im Keller aufgebaut hat, steckt die Chaotix auf der Erde fest.

Charmy, der mal wieder Süßigkeiten gegessen hat, schwirrt lautstark durchs Haus.

Es ist aber nicht nur die Chaotix da, sondern auch Sonic und shadow. Die beiden und Jack halten sich wegen Charmys rumgebrumme die Ohren zu.

Espio und Li-Moon versuchen Charmy ,der an der Decke fliegt , zu fangen. Doch der fliegt nach unten als Espio und Li-Moon von der Wand abgesprungen sind.

Espio/ Li-Moon: ufff *fallen runter *

Espio: Autsch.

Li-Moon: mein Schädel.

Espio: Schmerzt.

 **Am Abend**

 **Espios/ Li-Moons Zimmer**

Jack: *guckt aus dem Fenster * warum darf ich denn nicht raus.

Espio: wegen den Menschen.

Jack: aber die sind doch sicher nett.

Espio: nicht alle.

Sonic: ich sag nur, creams Fall "

Alle anderen im Raum: ?_?

Sonic: sie war in einem Labor in dem sie und cheese komplett untersucht wurden und nicht auf die gute Art.

Jack: *guckt weiterhin aus dem Fenster *

 **Nachts**

Jack: wenn ich diese Welt nicht erkunden darf mach ichs eben heimlich.*geht raus *

 **Später**

Wissenschaftler 1: sieh mal an was wir hier haben.

Jack: I-i-ich?

Wissenschaftler 2: ja du

Jack:ich muss hier weg * versucht wegzurennen *

Wissenschaftler 3: Hab ihn!

Wissenschaftler 1 : ab ins Labor mit ihm

 **Im Labor**

Im Labor wird Jack Blut abgenommen um herauszufinden was in seinem Körper steckt.

Gut für die Wissenschaftler, schlecht für Jack , denn danach baut sich die "Xodras Gene" in seinem Körper so weit ab , dass er nur noch reden konnte. Sonst sieht er nach einiger Zeit aus wie ein normaler Wolf. Jedoch ist er durch die Blutabnahme sehr schwach .

 **Bei der Chaotix**

Vector: also es ist normal dass ihr beide das Frühstück schon mal verschlaft . Aber Jack ?

Espio: er hat nicht verschlafen, er ist ganz weg.

Li-Moon: Puff!

Sonic: verschwunden!

Shadow: vom Erdboden verschluckt!

Espio: Li-Moon du Luft, ich Boden.

Li-Moon: ok

Sonic: reden wir hier schon wie Höhlenmenschen vor Frust oder was?

Chaotix: kurzanweisungen!

Sonic: oh, sorry.

 **Im Labor**

Wissenschaftler 2: wo ist dieser Wolf hin?

Wissenschaftler 1 : * holt Jack aus dem Käfig * er muss sich durch ihn eingetauscht haben.

Wissenschaftler 2: dann sollten wir ihn schleunigst wieder finden.

Wissenschaftler 1: und was soll ich mit ihm machen?

Wissenschaftler 2: leg ihn draußen hin.

 **Draußen**

Li-Moon: ich kann ihn nicht entdecken.

Espio: ich auch ni- uff

Li-Moon: sag mal , über was bist du denn gestolpert.

Espio: einen Wolf der Jack erstaunlich ähnlich sieht.

Li-Moon*landet* Alter der sie- DAS IST JACK!!!!!

 **Später**

Vector: ...und ihr hab ihn wirklich so gefunden?

Espio: so war ich mir damit den Knöchel verstaucht hab. -_-

Vector: ?_?

Li-Moon: er ist über ihn gestolpert.

Jack: *wacht auf * was? Puh, das war nur ein Traum. Zum Glück. Hey Espio, was ist denn mit dir passiert?

Espio: *setzt sich hin * fällt dir was auf.

Jack: zwei Dinge: der Verband an deinem Bein und ... Bis du ge- seit ihr alle gewachsen?

Espio: Punkto Nummer zwei.

Jack: hä?

Shadow: *holt mit Chaos Control einen Spiegel * guck mal rein.

Jack: Ahaha was ist mit mir passiert?

 **Auf mobius**

Manic: sonia unser Spiegel ist verschwunden!

Sonia: war sicher wieder shadow.

Manic: sicher?

Sonia: yup.

 **Zurück auf der Erde**

Sonic: das ist der Spiegel meiner Geschwister.

Shadow: na und?

Sonic:-_-

Espio *macht Jack ein Halsband um* damit du uns nicht verloren gehst.

Jack: ich hoffe das ist ein floh-Halsband.

Espio: Logo ist das eins.

Darauf hin fängt das ganze Haus an , wie bei einem Erdbeben zu wackeln. Ehe die Chaotix und die beiden Igel sich versehen sind sie zurück auf Mobius.

Espio: *liegt kopfüber an der Wand * willkommen zu Hause.

Li-Moon*liegt auf einer Dachdiele * normalerweise bin ich der Optimist hier. Na gut das wollte eigentlich auch gerade sagen.

tür klingelt *

Charmy: hey manic.

Manic: hey charmy. Wir wollen 1. unsern Bruder und 2. unsern Spiegel. Hey habt ihr ein Haustier?

Jack: ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ich bin kein Haustier!

Manic: ist schon gut Jack, hab dich nicht erkannt.

Sonic: Jo Bro!

Sonia: *zieht Sonic am Arm *

Sonic: hey vorsichtig!

Jack : ich erklär euch morgen was passiert ist erst einmal will ich was essen.

 **Später**

Jack: ... Und so ist das hier passiert.

Espio: ok. Klar ist 99% Xodras Gene verschwunden bzw. abgebaut. Es gibt nicht viele mobianer bei denen das so ist.

Li-Moon: wo du so rumtaumelst. Besser du lernst mit vier Beinen zu laufen, du wirst wohl oder übel dein ganzes restliches Leben so verbringen müssen. Sei froh dass du so lang wie ein mobianer lebst denn ein richtiger Wolf wäre jetzt schon tot.

Jack: man hab ich Schwein gehabt.


End file.
